Meant to be
by HappyYumiLove
Summary: The way she looked so Innocent tonight drove him crazy- some things are just meant to be. SasuHina with some future Gaahina and maybe Itahina


Woo! My first Story! :D

alrightt here i goo!

:]

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot :D

Warning: It's summer, and my brain is not even thinking about school that much so mind

any spelling or Grammatical mistakes XD

Thank you(:

* * *

The people of Konoha knew that when two people liked each other they would kiss, hold hands or hug. What they _weren't aware of _was that you didn't have to _particularly _like them in order to do those type of stuff, **but **Sasuke never really bothered to point that out.

Hinata was a civilian of Konoha, She lived there all of her life, with the exception of the time she went to Suna for two years ( due to a mission) she had the pleasure to mean Gaara the Kazekage of Suna- a very kind yet misunderstood fellow. She loved Konoha more though after all it was her home, and every time she saw her little village she would smile and the beautiful scenery before her. Konoha's Green pallets ( flowers and plants etc) always seemed to put her mind at ease.

"Today is a good day" Hinta proclaimed as she rose out of her sheets and at while Stretched her arms out. She quickly fitted of to fix her hair, not that she would do much, just a quick brush here and there. She changed into her blue shorts for today was a warm and breezy day in Konoha and put on her white v-neck shirt.

"Arghhh" she said as she ruffled her hair in desperation, " No today is a _Great _Day " (a/n (:)

She walked out of the Hyuuga compound and made her way into the busy streets of Konoha. She waled store by store taking in every detail she could find until she stopped by an Ic-Cream Parlor. Today also happened to be a very hot day :[

She sat in the bench and took in her surroundings, she smiled and happily licked her Ice-cream as the taste of the mint and chocolate explode into her mouth. ( a/n she could of died lmao jk ^^) she closed her eyes in satisfaction and almost fell asleep in the warm summer day when a familiar pair of long and cool fingers made their way onto her neck

"A-Ahh!" she gasped out of shock

" You know provocative clothing is not a very good thing" a low and husky voice murmured in her ear

" S-sasuke! What are you doing here?" she blushed as his breath blew on her ear.

"I saw your Chakra line and I wanted to be here" he whispered as he snuggled his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her chest.

Her breathe hitched in her throat, _this_ _is not good_ she though this is not good _at all._

_  
" Sasuke" _she sighed sweetly, " You should be getting off soon, this is not a good sight, if people were to-" she was brusquely interrupted

" I don't care" Sasuke muttered grimly at the thought of going away from a comfortable position and tore his arms away from her chest and placed himself in front of her, " If I want to be in a damn bar I will, If i want to go to any other place No one can stop me. So now if I want to simply hug you, Why can't i do that? Unless you don't want me here" he sat down next to her.

" It's not like that Sasuke, you know i get along with you," she said as she raised her head to meet the blue sky.

" Your Ice-cream is melting by the way" Sasuke warned and no later Hinata felt his hand place itself upon hers. She blushed at the contact but soon her gaze turned back down to her Ice-Cream and she blinked......and Blinked again until a sudden realization hit her- **HE WAS EATING _HER_ ICE-CREAM!. **And even though she almost had a heart attack, this as unjust.

." Hey that's my Ice-cream, no fair!" she pouted even with all her embarrassment, it was a HOT day and she needed to cool down. She flicked Sasuke's forehead before she grabbed the Ice-cream from him and started to eat it, being reminded how good it was.

" MMmmm it's so cold and ALL MINE" she teased

" Hinata, so bold I see." Sasuke smirked as his eyes set view on the speck of chocolate in her upper lip.

" whaa? How's is that bold it's my Ice-cream!"

"That I ate" he put it shortly, unnecessary comments were hateful

" B-but t-that doesn't..." she had not stuttered like that since back in the days at the academy, she stood quiet and her eyes meet the floor as her cheeks were heating up more by the second. _This was really embarrassing_ she thought, " Here take it" she shoved the Ice-Cream in hi s hands and turned her face the other way.

" Hinata look at me."

She didn't respond

" Hinata" he ushered, " Look at me"

" No" she finally responded, she placed her hand onto her mouth, " I am embarrassed" she stood there and the warm gentle breeze softly blew against her hair.

" Don't be", he whispered softly and his hand subconsciously reached for her chin and turned her to face him. He stared at her, her midnight blew hair swaying with the wind, her wide and innocent eyes, her pink cheeks, her long neck and those soft pedal like lips. He punished his thoughts and tried to shake that thought off but he found himself staring at her lips again and with out being able to stop himself his cheeks found the smooth and round skin of her cheeks. He caressed her cheek and started to move lower and lower and stopped when he touched the sinful skin of heaven. He softly brushed her lips with his finger and leaned in closer.

" Sasuke..you" she said breathlessly feeling the air escape from her, having his face near hers was too much to take she could hear her heart pounding loudly afraid that it would betray her and escape.

" You have chocolate in your lips" he stated with his finger on her lips nothing he said made sense right now on Hinata's mind

" Huh?" It was barely above a whisper, she was feeling giddy inside.... _wait _was it just her or or was Sasuke closer than before? Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his lips on her own and almost shrieked when she felt his tongue lick the corner of her lips and almost failed to sit correctly when one of Sasuke's hand wrapped around he waist for support and the other hand lifted her hair past her head.

"Thank you" he said as he pulled back and used her hand to brush his lip as his face took an a smirk.

" SASUKEEEEEEEEE-KUN" someone yelled out

Hinata composed herself together enough to push his body away and cover her own lips in shock.

"SASUKEE-KUN!" it called again

Hinata looked down with guilt she recognized that voice anywhere. She turned as she saw the voice appear

"Sasuke-kun, finally i found you."

" Hai, Sakura, I am here, let's go. he turned away from hintata and went next to Sakura's side.

"oh hi Hinata-chan, I'll see you later okayy, Sasuke-kun and I have a date" she winked as she clasped Sasuke's hand and kissed him on the lips and she almost broke when she saw Sasuka respond and wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura turned briefly and waved a goodbye and Hinata turned around after she caught a last look on Sasuke's face as he bore his eyes into hers one last time before he turned away.

She sighed and slumped on the bench. She knew liking someones Else's boyfriend was taboo, a horrible thing but she couldn't help it. She sat down Depressed today looking down at her feet until she felt a cold and smooth liquid run down her hand, **_Oh that's right the Ice-Cream_**. She shook her head

" Today is a Great Day" she repeated as she took in the Ice-cream and starting eating it _the ice-cream he ate _she thought

I guess somethings are never meant to me.....

* * *

Confusing, awesome, stupid??

Review please and you will make a new writer

ubber happy :D

I am tired ahhaha 2:08 in my computer

and I saw 12 comets on Tuesday night :]

I feel Proud woo! ( for Ca that's Pro ;D aha)

and one tonight too XD

did anybody see one?


End file.
